


Sex On The Beach

by Jessica23



Series: THE HIDDEN CUM-VILLAGE SERIES [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Fucking, Futanari, G!p Sakura, Impregnation, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Triple Penetration, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: Sakura and Ino spends some alone time at the beach for their anniversary.





	Sex On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Naruto Universe except this story.

**SEX ON THE BEACH**

** Futa Sakura/Ino **

The two kunoichi girls were enjoying their weekend off at the beach. They were in their swimsuits, relaxing on the sands of the beach near the water. Ino had on a purple and yellow string bikini. Her panties had bows on either side of her hips, and her bra was also tied to the back of her neck. She looked like a goddess in the outfit. Having a summer hat and sunglasses with the dimmed shade so that her eyes were shown.

She sat on a reclining beach chair that was attached to another chair. Ino was under a large umbrella and was putting on sunscreen before laying down.

She sighed and took in the sun. Ino soon opened her eyes to look to her right. There she saw the other kunoichi.

It was Sakura, and she too was taking in the sun. Laying down under the umbrella with her sunglasses on and her swimsuit on. Sakura’s was different though. She wore a bikini top but she had on short shorts instead of bikini panties on.

Sakura had her hands resting at the back of her head. She appeared to be asleep with a smile on her face. Sakura felt Ino’s eyes watching her, she smiled even more as she said, “What’s wrong, why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s nothing. You just look so peaceful,” She says as her eyes traces off to her shorts. There, she saw something that excited her. “So beautiful and sexy.”

“You’re the one to talk. You just can’t stop looking at me, can you?”

Ino giggles as she climbs on top of the pink haired girl. Straddling above her soft, sexy legs, “I can’t help it. When you said we were going on a vacation, I didn’t think we head to the beach for our anniversary. Mmm…. I think your son wants to play today.” Ino soon took off her bra and it hang around her body.

Sakura grinned, “You’re lucky this is a secluded place, otherwise, we’d be in big trouble.”

“Well, then, let’s make the most of it.” Ino says as she grinds her hips on Sakura’s shorts. Her tits were big and bounces.

She groans, “Ugh, Ino if you keep that up, I don’t think I can keep it in my pants anymore.”

Ino bits her lips and continues to grind her hips on Sakura’s crouch. “That’s the point, silly. Oh, come on, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. We’re alone here Sakura, no one will know or see us. Besides, I’m already wet from just watching you sleep in this outfit.”

“You’re wet? How wet are you?”

“So wet that I feel the need to stop and take a piss, but I don’t want to stop. It feels too good just to rub my pussy on your hard-on.”

Sakura groans, “Then do it. Pee on me.”

“But Sakura…”

“Its okay, I got extra clothes with me just in case. So, you can piss on me whenever you feel the need to. Come on baby, do it. My dick is getting hard just thinking about it.”

Ino moans and groans, grinding on Sakura’s cock. She closed her eyes and moved her hips back and forth, her breast bounces, she bites her lips. She’s so wet that she can feel her panties being soaked in her lady cum. Sakura’s cock is pressing against her getting harder and harder, she even felt her lover’s hands on her stomach trying to hold on as she dry humps her. Ino can feel Sakura’s hands on her ass motions her to go faster. “Uh, I can’t hold it. I’m gonna pee…” And she does. Hot juices came out of her staining their clothes, it covers her panties and Sakura’s shorts. They both feel so hot and very wet. “Oh, yes, baby, keep pissing on my cock like a good girl. Yeah. Ugh, you’re so hot when you pee like that.”

Ino moans, “Oh, Sakura… it’s so good. It feels so good. I’m such a bad girl, I need you to fuck me. Please. I can’t take it anymore. I need your dick inside me.”

“Well, you know what you have to do. Clean up your mess.”

Without question, Ino does as she told. She removes her panties and Sakura’s shorts to the sand. Ino is dripping in her own yellow fluids and she can taste whatever got on the pink haired girl’s throbbing cock. It tastes salty and bitter, and she loved the feel it made on her lover. Sweet and sour. She licked every last drop of piss, moaning as she tasted it on Sakura’s cock.

Ino could feel her pussy becoming hot and wet and she begins to touch herself. She’s so wet that her fingers slide right through her folds. Moaning her name, “Sa-Sakura, please. I need you.”

“I need you too baby. Mmm, your mouth is incredible, but I miss that pussy if yours.” Sakura moans.

The blonde hair girl positioned herself on top of her lover, and put Sakura’s member inside her wet self. There was a struggle for the pinkette. Her cock appeared to be too big to fit. “Sakura…”

“Ino, what the hell? Your pussy’s so tight, I can’t go in the way that I use to. What happened?” Sakura groans.

Ino just giggles, “That’s because of my new jutsu. I made it so my pussy becomes tight again. It’ll be like you’re fucking a virgin all over again. It’s my anniversary gift to you baby.”

Sakura groans and moans, “We’ve fucked so many times, your pussy’s suppose to be loose. Not tight…oh God!”

“I wanted to surprise you baby. You get to fuck my virgin pussy for our tenth anniversary.”

Sakura smiled, “Oh, I’m surprised. I’ll break this pussy in again. Get ready.”

With on final push, Sakura managed to get inside of her and fuck her silly. She pumped in and out, thrusting her cock in Ino’s _'virgin'_ cunt like there was no tomorrow. The blonde kunoichi screamed in ecstasy, she felt her lover’s huge cock inside her reaching all the way to her womb. The strength and speed of the pinkette kunoichi was incredibly strong especially when her cock was a beautiful 9 inches.

“Ohh, Sakura…. you’re amazing! You’re so big! Ahh!” Ino screamed in pleasure. Her breast bounced rapidly.

Sakura grunts in pleasure, “You’re so tight, Ino. You’re squeezing me so much. I love this new jutsu. Thank you for my gift!”

Ino smiled, panting, “Anything for you baby. You can use my body however you want!”

“In that case…. Shadow Clone!” Sakura summoned two of her clones and they were naked too. Their hard 9-inch cocks were ready to fuck the blonde kunoichi. One of them positioned herself to Ino’s ass and the other to her mouth. When they were all inside her, they continued to fuck her crazy. “Consider this my gift to you baby. You’re gonna get stuffed with my cocks! You little cockwhore!”

Sakura’s first shadow clone licked Ino’s ass while stroking her cock. She spits on that hole and pushes it in her, it made her wet from both sides as she squirmed on her lover. Squeezing her round ass cheeks and slapping them made her jump. Her insides on fire. Her pussy full of cock and soon her ass will be too.

When Sakura’s cock was hard enough, she entered Ino’s asshole, thrusting slow and soon moving fast. The blonde kunoichi was stuffed completely from both sides of her slutty holes, and she became even wetter than before. “OH YES! OH, FUCK YEAH! FUCK ME, SAKURA, FUCK ME!”

Sakura laughed, “I knew you would enjoy it. You’ve always wanted to be stuffed with my cock, now you got your wish.”

“YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE ME! I’M SUCH A WHORE FOR YOUR COCK! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!”

“I will baby. I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk for weeks. My little slut. You’re always a slut for me, aren’t you? You desperately need to get fucked, you practically pissed on me to do it. You fucking bitch! Oh, you fucking slut! God, your pussy feels so good when it’s this tight around me! My little whore!” Sakura grunts. She laughs and pants as she thrusts inside of Ino.

Ino had a slutty look on her face when she said, “YOU’RE SO GOOD TO ME, BABY! YOUR DICK IS INCREDIBLE! I LOVE IT! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! FASTER! BREAK MY PUSSY AND ASS! PLEASE!”

Sakura’s second clone strokes her cock in front of Ino’s face. It was hard and throbbing and was ready to get sucked. So, she positioned herself, placing it inside the blonde kunoichi’s mouth and pumped back and forth. The blonde took her length without hesitation because she loved the taste of that delicious meat between her lips.

Ino was finally fucked from all sides; her wet tight pussy she purposely made herself, her small tight ass and her voluptuous mouth that still had the taste of her own piss. Sakura even began to suck and squeeze on her breasts like a newborn babe.

The blonde was used like a fuck toy, a slave to Sakura’s cock. Her only purpose was to be fucked broke in like a whore, a slut. Her pussy burned from being so tight, her ass was slapped upon and turned redder than an apple and her mouth was slippery with saliva as she choked on the 9-inch cock. Even her breasts turned red from the palms of Sakura’s hands and the pinches of her teeth on the nipples.

Sakura groans, “Ino… I’m gonna cum… I can’t hold it…! Mmm… I’m gonna fill you up with my cum!”

And she does. She explodes her load inside Ino’s mouth, ass and pussy all at the same time. Ino screamed in ecstasy as she tries to swallow every drop of cum in her mouth. There was so much, she barely had time to breathe. Her ass over flowed as while as her tight pussy which was closer to her womb. Her ass dripping cum out and staining the chair and sand. The shadow clone behind her vanished leaving only its cum inside of Ino. Her hole was gasping while dripping of cum.

Her mouth was full of cum, she swallowed as much as she could but it was starting to pour out from the corners of her slutty lips. The clone disappeared and she was left with a full load of cum. She swallowed every drop until her mouth was hot and stinky.

Her breasts squirted milk whenever Sakura squeezed them and she sucked on the tits taking in her motherly fluids like a baby. Ino’s breast were red and marked with teeth prints and handprints. Her ass was the same from being slapped and pounded.

Soon her pussy, which is burning hot and throbbing, will be sexually abused by Sakura’s cock. And soon she released her load inside Ino, overflowing her pussy with her cum. There was so much of it, her womb had to expand a little, but no matter it slipped out covering them in an icky paste. Sakura’s cock exploded in her but it didn’t stop her from thrusting more. “SAKURA! YOUR COCK IS TOUCHING MY WOMB! OH, IT’S SO BIG! KEEP FUCKING ME, I LOVE IT!”

“I’m fucking this pussy so good, baby! My cock hurts so much, I can’t help it! I need to keep cumming inside you!” Sakura screamed. She soon turns her position so that she is on top now and Ino is laying down on the chair.

“I CAN FEEL IT! YOUR DICK! IT’S ENTERING MY WOMB SO GOOD! AAAH, YOU’RE BREAKING ME!” Ino cries out in ecstasy.

Sakura smiles, “Yeah, fuck! I’m gonna impregnant you baby. I’ll fill you up so good, you’ll have my child! Come on, get pregnant! Oh, fuck yea! Your pussy’s so fucking good! Mmm… so fucking tight!”

She kept thrusting harder and faster within her lover. Breaking her pussy, violating her womb and making her cum uncontrollably. Ino felt like she was losing her mind, she came so much she lost count of her orgasms. Her womb swelled with Sakura’s cock and cum she unloaded, her pussy at its limit, until finally, Sakura gave one last thrust and poured her huge load inside. Too much cum spilled out of the blonde hair kunoichi, it expanded her womb full then unload it when Sakura pulled out to stroke her cock above her to unload her cum on Ino’s breast and body. Covering her in her hot mess until there was none left.

Both girls were heavy with breath, they sweat and were exhausted. Sakura hovered over Ino. The blonde kunoichi lend in to kiss the pinkette fully with her tongue and she smile saying, “Happy anniversary, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Later...


End file.
